Summer Cabin
by 2cute4you
Summary: A group of friends go to Jay's cabin out in the middle of nowhere for the summer. Relationships form, fall apart, and continue as they are. Jemma
1. Chapter 1

It's summer time and the group of friends went to the cabin for the summer. Paige, Spinner, Manny, Emma, Jay, Ellie, J.T., Liberty, Craig, Hazel, and Sean. They go to the woods. They drove in 3 cars and it took them 2 days to get there. Finally they got to Jays cabin out in the middle of nowhere. So they thought... Ellie, Craig, J.T., and liberty rode together, Manny, Emma, Hazel, Spinner and Paige rode together, and Jay and Sean rode together. 

In Ellie's car...  
J.T.- So Liberty, what shall we do in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere with no parents?  
Liberty- I don't know? Drink, party... study?  
Craig- Remind me why we said they could come with us?  
Ellie- Manny and Emma cant drive. That's why. I say we listen to some tunes.  
(Music)

Jay's car-  
Jay- remind me why we had to take all these stuck up people with us?  
Sean- Emma would only come if the group came and you know that I want to hook back up with her. I really love.  
Jay- Man, this is lame. I have Alex and Towerz coming too.  
Sean- not those to. Emma is sure to leave.  
Jay- then steal the keys. Than she can't leave.  
Sean- Jay, man that's worse than those two.

In Paige's car-  
Paige- Spin Hun, can you get my purse. I'm gonna call the others and let them know that I'm gonna get a frap.  
Spin- Alright sweetie.  
Emma- Paige do we seriously have to stop?  
Manny- yeah Paige, We've already stopped twice cause of Jay.  
Paige- we'll be there soon enough and any one thing is on me.  
Hazel- Do you think those two...  
(gets interrupted)  
Emma and Manny- Ok. Spinner Hurry!  
Hazel- so I was wrong.  
Spin- here you go sweetie.  
Paige- Thanks Hun. (Calls Jay) Jay, we've decided we girls need our coffee.  
Jay- and Spin?  
Paige- he's gonna listen to the 4 girls who want it.  
Jay- Alright. We'll pull over at the next Starbucks.  
(Hang up)  
(Paige calls Ellie)  
Paige- Ellie were going to pull over at the next star bucks  
Ellie- Alright. See you then.  
(Hang up)  
Every one meets up at Starbucks. All the girls get their fooffy drinks. Sean talks to Emma and she just blows him off. J.T and liberty officially become a couple after talking while Ellie and Craig are laughing at them. J.T. went to ask Liberty out and he started and than stopped, and started and stopped, started and stopped and finally Liberty just said yes because she know what he was trying to say. Emma, Manny, Hazel, and Paige were sitting around just talking and trying to plan their first night at the cabin.

Paige- I can't wait. This is gonna be the best summer ever.  
Emma- I know nothing can mess this up.  
Manny- Were with Jay, don't get your hopes up.  
Hazel- Manny, learn to enjoy things, will ya?  
Manny- shut up, you know its true.  
Paige- what ever. Worst that could happen is we go home. So lets just enjoy the coffee and get back on the road.  
(Jay sneaks behind them)  
Jay- Yeah, I have a surprise for you girls at the cabin. (He walks away trying to listen to what there saying)  
Emma- Manny's right. What were we thinking? We should just go back.  
Paige- I'm not turning around. If you want to, walk.  
Manny- Yeah Emma, lets just see what its like first.  
Emma- Fine but if I wanna leave we leave.  
Hazel- Fine, lets just get on the road.

Every one gets back into there separate vehicles and starts heading towards the cabin. Its now 11 o'clock at night and they stop at a hotel. Everyone gets out of the cars and meets up in the front.

Paige- All I want to know is if there is a hot tub.  
Jay- Yes Paige, there is a hot tub.  
(He said annoyed)  
Paige- than what are we waiting for?  
(Everyone laughs)

They sign in and get two rooms. One for the guys and one for the girls. The girls immediately search their bags for towels and swim suits. Paige, Manny and Emma are wearing bikinis and Hazel and Ellie are wearing two-piece bathing suits (tankinies). Emma's and Paige's are all around flowery, Paige's is blue and Emma's is Pink. Manny's is all blue except the flower that is on her butt. Hazel has a pink bathing suit with reddish prints on it. Ellie has an all red bathing suit. The guys decide they are just gonna chill and hang out in the room. Wait for room service. What ever comes to their minds. The girls get out of the room and right as they pass the guys room many unties Emma's Bikini top.

Emma- Manny!  
Manny- Sorry Em, had to (She starts running)  
The other girls sit there laughing while Emma covers up with a towel. The guys hear Emma scream so the run out and see Emma covered in a towel.

Jay- I think someone dropped this.  
Sean- Damn... I mean... Jay give that back.  
The girls walk off and the guys run back in the room and get their boxers on and a towel and run down to the pool. When they get there all the girls are in the hot tub just sitting and talking about nothing. Ellie hops out and her and Craig go into the pool and play some water basketball.

Sean- Hey Emma is there room enough for me?  
Emma- Yeah, in the pool.  
Jay- Yeah Sean, in the pool. (Jay says mockingly)  
Jay squeezes himself in between Manny and Emma.  
Manny- Jay get off. Your gonna break my foot.  
Jay- If your foot breaks than that will be one less person I have to deal with.  
Paige- it's a girl's only tub tonight jay. OUT.  
Jay- whose cabin is it?  
Emma- Who is helping you pay for it this summer? ...Us, now out.  
Sean- How do you always get what you want?  
Emma- he doesn't.  
(Both Emma and Manny shove him and make him fall into the pool that was right next to the tub)  
Emma- told you.  
(All the girls decide to lie down as far as they could to keep the guys out. )  
Spinner- Can I come in sweetie?  
Liberty- didn't you hear her it is girls only.  
Hazel- And Spin you're definitely not a girl  
J.T- Does that mean that I can't come in?  
Liberty- Yup, NO GUYS.  
Manny- Unless you want to go through some surgeries... you're not coming in.

The boys, Sean, Jay, Spinner, and J.T. conspire a plan to get in and kick the girls out.  
Jay- I want in that hot tub. Girls or not.  
Spinner- I want my girl in with me. Just the two of us  
Jay- Get real.  
J.T.- So how are we gonna get them out?  
Sean- If we get something from one of them someone will have to hop out.  
Jay- what about if we got something from all of them?  
J.T- then they would all hop out.  
Spin- No way I'm not getting into even more trouble.  
Jay- Afraid that Paige is gonna break your little heart (he says all sarcastic)  
Spin- Hell No! Lets go for it.

_I hope that you enjoy the story. leave reveiws please... That way i know if you need me to post another chapter.  
LOVE,_

_Mel_


	2. Chapter 2

Spin- How will we get hazel than?  
Sean- the back of the top unties by her neck and her back.  
J.T.- alright so lets get too this already…. Wait there is 5 girls and 4 of us.  
Jay- Nope, Liberty looks like she's headed to the restroom. So since the tub is higher up than the pool we can crawl up to it and if we just stick our hands up to untie them, they wont see us.  
Sean- okay  
The guys sneak behind the girls, Jay behind Manny, J.T. behind Hazel, Spinner behind Paige and Sean behind Emma. On the count of three (or whisper of three) they untied the tops to the girls bathing suits and threw them into the middle of the deep end of the pool.  
Girls- AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Paige- SPINNER!!!!!!  
Spin- st! What sweetie.  
Paige- You're an A! Now go get them.  
Spin- Nope. You look hot this way.  
All the girls quickly jump in the pool and go down to retrieve the bathing suits. The guys hop in the tub real quick. The girls switch around while helping each other re tie there swim suits.  
Paige- Girls we need to think of a plan to get those guys back.  
Emma- yeah loosing my top two times in one day just isn't my thing.  
They laugh…  
So how are we going to do this???  
Manny- I have a plan but we are going to need Liberty's help  
Hazel- I have a feeling she would help after that stunt.  
Paige- So what do you have in mind Manny?  
Manny tells them the plan.  
Emma- im not so sure of this….  
Hazel- this is going to be the best revenge yet  
Emma- okay lets get liberty

Liberty comes out and sees the girls in the pool and the guys chillin' in the tub.  
Liberty- Ummm…. Why are the guys in the hot tub?  
Paige- they tricked us into getting out. They untied our tops and threw them into the center of the pool.  
Liberty- what the hell! I'm gonna go talk to J.T.  
Emma- Wait.  
Many- We have a better plan.  
Liberty- im listening  
Hazel- well we have this plan…. Where going to walk up to the guys and say where sorry for not letting them in the pool……………..  
Liberty- That's great. I'm in.  
Paige- hey Spin!  
Spin- (whispers under his breathe, shit. ) yeah.  
Paige- Will you turn on some music? It's right next to you.  
He turned on the music  
Hazel stays in the pool and sit on the edge of the slide while the other 4 go to the guys

_Emma and Sean_

Emma goes up and whispers in Sean's ears that she's sorry. He grabs her arm and sets her on his lap. She was facing away from him when she starts dancing on his lap.  
Emma- I love this song.  
Sean- im glad your happy.  
Emma- (whispers in ear) It would be better is if we were alone. (She gives him a, you know what im saying grin  
Sean starts to get a little hard. Emma turns around so that she is facing him. She continues dancing on his lap. She stops to say...  
Emma- (whispering in his ear)If i asked you would you teach me how to move like a porn star?  
Sean- (whispering back) only if you wanted.  
Emma- I think im ready to learn. ( She turns back around to face away from him again and continues dancing on his lap.

_Manny and Jay_

Manny walks up to jay  
Manny- I'm sorry I pushed you out of the hot tub. We really should have been able to share.  
Jay- yeah, we should of.  
Manny- yeah, I just didn't want to sit in the hot tub with a guy as hot as you. It kinda made me nervous.  
Jay- really? (Smirks)  
Manny- Really, your just too…. Too much man for me.  
Jay- (smiles really big and pulls her down to his lap. )  
Manny begins to dance to the music.  
Manny- You really know how to impress a girl.  
Jay gets a little hard. Manny reaches over and kisses his cheek and slowly moves torwards his neck. once she got to his neck she slowly and gently began sucking on his neck.  
Jay- Manny (whispering), oh my gosh. This is pure torture. To be in a hot tub right now.  
Manny smiles at him and sits like Emma facing away from Jay and starts dancing on his lap again.

_Paige and Spinner_

Paige goes up to spin and gives him a kiss on the neck.  
Paige- Sorry hunny. That was mean of me.  
Spin- yeah I was kinda scared that you were really pissed.  
Paige- No I could never be. (She softly sucks on his neck)  
Spin- Paige.  
Paige- shhhh. Just enjoy it.  
Spinner sits for a minute letting him suck on her neck until he got a little hard and than pulls her away and starts making out with her, tongue and all, with no breaks. Paige feels him get hard and gives him a soft kiss than  
pulls away and faces away from him dancing on his lap.

_Liberty and J.T._

Liberty walks up to J.T.  
Liberty- Hey boyfriend.  
J.T.- Hey Lib.  
Liberty- (whispers in his ear) I love it when you say that. And she slowly kisses him on the lips.  
J.T.- I can't wait until we get to the cabin.  
Liberty- Do we really have to wait to the cabin?  
J.T- i guess we dont if you really want to.  
Liberty- Whatever you want sexy.  
She starts kissing him harder and harder putting her hand on his lap when all of sudden he gets hard and sits like the other girls while dancing on J.T's lap.

The girls all look at each other and begin to grind harder into the guy's laps. Right when the girls knew the guys where at the breaking point they stood up and walked to the door that let them out of the pool and said…  
Paige- Revenge,  
Liberty- is great,  
Manny- Don't you think  
Emma- Don't mess with us cause  
Hazel- we WILL win.  
All at the same time- Have fun.  
The girls laughed as they walked out.  
Jay- Damn!  
Spin- that's just fucked up  
J.T.- this sucks  
Sean- I say its war.

* * *

What do you think? Please let me know so i know if you like it or dont like it. i go off how many people reply for when i next post so please atleast say "good" or "bad" so i know. Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. i hope the format/layout doesn't bother you. i like writing in like play form... that way it doesn't seem like reading a book. idk that is just me.

LoVe,  
Mel


	3. Chapter 3

The guy's head back to their room and little did they no that the girls listened into their conversation. By this time Ellie and Craig were laughing about what all just happened and Ellie decides she's going to go hang out with the girls because they just hopped back into the pool. Craig gives Ellie a kiss good-bye and heads up with the rest of the guys. 

Girls: Manny- So that was interesting. (Smiles)  
Paige- I didn't really wanna stop.  
Emma- Paige.  
Paige- what? Don't you like Sean still?  
Emma- NO! He's to... idk... but no  
Manny- Good  
Hazel- Manny (she says questioning)  
Manny- I kinda like him but I didn't want to say anything cause I thought Emma still liked him.  
Emma- NO! ...so does that mean you don't like Jay?  
Liberty- Emma!  
Emma- what he's really hot.  
Ellie- Ewww.  
Paige- So Ellie, what were you and Craig doing??  
Ellie- honestly, making fun of your revenge games. It's kind of amusing.  
Hazel- Ellie.

The Boys  
Jay- okay, girls suck  
Craig- Don't go gay on us Jay.  
Jay- I'm not, it just kinda hurts. They left us there...  
Spin- I know, I can't believe Paige left me.  
J.T- yeah, we didn't even do anything to liberty and she's on there side.  
Sean- Yeah, that sucks. 5 against 4. But Emma left me. I Actually thought I was getting somewhere with her.  
Jay- she doesn't seem to be all that interested in you.

Sean- Like you know anything Jay.  
Spin- I think Jay is right.  
Sean- then who does she like?  
Craig- Ummmm...  
Jay- I...don't know.  
Sean- why are you all weird?  
Spin- Lets just go get some sleep. It's like 4 o'clock in the morning. We still have another days trip before we even get to the cabin.  
Craig- I say we stay at the hotel another night.  
Jay- Sure, sounds good. I'm tired of sitting in that car.  
Sean- It's your car.  
J.T- just shut up. I am trying to sleep. Thank you.  
The guys turn out there lights and go to sleep.

Back to the girls

Liberty- So Emma what are you going to do with Sean?  
Manny- yeah, He's real attached to you.  
Paige- I don't think Jay will even try and come between you two. Sean and him are buds.  
Emma- Yeah, I know. That's why I've never said anything.  
Ellie- I think its Manny who should do something. She likes him so she's gonna have to convince him to like her so that the two of them can date and you can try with Jay.  
Hazel- So how is Manny going to do that?  
Ellie-... I don't know. I didn't think of that.  
Paige- So this will be interesting. I think im gonna go up to the room and take a shower.  
Hazel- Sounds good. I call shower after Paige.  
Ellie- I'm..  
Manny- (cuts her off) Me Next...  
Ellie- (finishes what she was saying) next.  
Emma- I'm after Ellie.  
Liberty- im next... Or last.. what ever.

The girls go up to their room and take there showers. They also shut the lights and go to bed. At about 11 o'clock they all get up and meet in the restaurant in the hotel. They sit at a big circle table. The table is set like: Manny, Sean, Emma, Jay, Spin, Paige, Hazel, J.T, Liberty, Craig and Ellie.

Paige- So are we gonna eat than head back on the road?  
Spin- Us guys decided to spend another day here before we get back on the road.  
The girls all sigh in relief.  
Emma- I am not ready to get back in a crowded Car.  
Sean- Than why don't you ride with me and Jay there is enough room.  
Jay- Speak for your self. I don't need lectures from Green Peace.  
Emma- Yeah, im alright. Manny and I stick together anyway.  
Jay- I'm not adding two people to my car.  
Sean- great than you two will ride with us.  
Manny- okay.  
Jay- Hello... anyone listen to me.  
Hazel- oooo, I just heard wind. ... no, wait... I think some one was talking. Every one laughs.  
Jay- funny Hazel, funny. (Sarcastically)  
Everyone orders his or her food. Emma and Jay both have strawberry waffles with the strawberries and whipped cream on top with strawberry syrup. Manny, Sean, Elli and J.T all get regular waffles with plain syrup on top. Spin, and Paige get Cheese and ham omelets. Hazel, Craig, and Liberty have crapes. All the girls look over at Emma.  
Emma- What?  
Paige- nothing Hun, it's nothing.  
Manny- think about earlier... (winks)  
Emma- So, what about it?  
J.T- yeah, what about earlier?  
Hazel- Butt out.  
Liberty- Some one will fill you in later Em. (Nudges Manny)  
Sean- Anyways, so what is the plan today? Now that were not leaving?  
(Paige looks over at Spin)  
Paige- EWW. Spin.  
Spin- what? Ketchup and omelets go together. Try it. (Squirts ketchup on her omelet)  
Paige- Ewe. Now what am I going to eat?  
(Manny takes a bite of Paige's omelet)  
Manny- Not bad. At least try it Paige. If you don't like it we can trade.  
Paige- I don't like waffles. (Takes a bite) I guess its not too bad.  
Everyone finishes his or her breakfast and head back to the pool. Paige, Jay, Spinner, J.T, and Liberty are in the hot tub. J.T is making out with Liberty while she is sitting on his lap and Paige, Jay and Spinner are all talking... Mainly about the cabin and what is around it. Although Jay says everything is at least 45 minutes away. Manny, Craig, Ellie, Emma, and Sean are going down the slide and talking.  
Emma- So Jay says everything is at least 45 minutes away, is that true?  
Sean- Yeah. It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere?  
Manny- so we could do anything and no one would know?  
Sean- Yup, its our private place for the sum...  
(Manny goes down the slide and lands on him, more on his lap though)  
Manny- sorry Sean as she holds onto him. I lost my grip and fell. Thanks for catching me.  
Sean- Yeah, Maybe you should stay to the ground. That way no one will have to do mouth to mouth.  
Manny- Alright. (Sighs)  
Emma- (whispering to Manny) Come on, he's still all over me.

* * *

Thanks for those of you who commented. i really appreciate it. i don't care if its just one word but please let me know what you think of my story so i know if i should continue or not. i would greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this post. 


End file.
